1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-type bed-frame member which is adapted to move towards the wall to save normally unused space when it is rotated downwardly so as to rest upon a floor for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall type bed assemblies, which contain: (1) a mattress assembly (e.g., mattress and either springs or box-spring); and (2) a pivotal bed-frame, are known. Two recent examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,106 to L. Wolfe and in applicant's copending U.S. Application Ser. No. 801, filed Jan. 4, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,979. In such devices, however, the bed frame portion which is adapted to hold the mattress assembly is pivotally mounted upon a support section fixedly mounted to the floor. Rotation of the mattress support section from its vertical position adjacent the wall to its horizontal position on the floor for use leaves a larger degree of unused space between the headboard section of the bed frame and the wall than existed between that portion of the frame and the wall when the bed was in the vertical stored position. It would be desirable to have the headboard section of the bed frame as close to the wall as possible when it is in the horizontal position and still allow for sufficient wall clearance for that portion of the bed frame upon its rotation into its vertical stored position.